Teachers ft. TheOdd1sOut
Teachers (ft. TheOdd1sOut) is Tabbes' fifteenth YouTube video. It was first posted on January 24, 2017. Description Been a while since I uploaded. Thanks James for agreeing to be part of this. You're an awesome bald character guy. Summary Tabbes shares some stories about of the most interesting teachers she had in her school years. Stories Teacher that thinks beauty is everything This teacher would remind the class everyday about how beautiful she was. She would ask them how old does she look. If one of the students said a number over 25, they would lose points in their next test. If one of them said a number slightly under 25, they were labeled the teacher's favorite student. The teacher would also talk about her ex and the lack of payment for her job. There was a student she did not like whom she gave him $5 for the student leave and buy cigarettes. One time, Tabbes showed the teacher a website where students rate their teachers, and the teacher got a lot of complaints and low ratings in the site, but she was still cool with teaching. Clueless teacher This teacher was outcast and did not connect with the students well. One winter, it was a really heavy snow day, but the school was not closed and Tabbes was forced to go to school along with one other student while the other students stayed home. Instead of chilling out and watching a movie, she asked Tabbes and the other student a question about democratics, despite nobody else around. For some reason, the classroom smelled like weed, and when the teacher came in one day, she was disgusted by the smell. She yelled to the security to get over there but started getting high off the smell. Five security guards came in and suspected one of the students hiding the weed, but Tabbes knew that the smell came from the class before hers. The guards still inspected the students' bags. Ol' Man Puns Tabbes loved this teacher, Mr. Odd, but most of the other students did not because of his corny jokes and puns. They still tried to smile at his jokes because he was a sweet old man in a classroom of serious edgy teens. One girl constantly laughed for the grade, while the other students stared at him blankly. Here are some of the jokes he told: he wrote a letter E on the board with red chalk and asked the class if they're "red E" for the next topic, he bet the kids he could do a hand stand for $50 but instead just squatted down and put his hands on the floor, and he said that he was voting for Tricity in the next election and told the kids do the same ("ElecTricity"). The jokes went on until one girl told Mr. Odd to stop telling jokes and teach the class properly. That hurt his feelings, but the students started defending him. Positive Wack Job Originally, Tabbes was not planning on adding this teacher into the video, but she decided to add her in because of how unique the teacher was. This teacher was filled with positive energy, but her grading standards were "WACK". She would forget about the presentations she assigned. One kid who worked hard on an assignment had to remind her, and on that day, the students had to talk about a topic for five minutes, even though she would forget and stop them after 30 seconds. She still gave them an A+. Nothing that was taught would be on the mid-term test, and when many of the students failed, she gave them an extra-credit assignment: a one-page essay about Jehovah's Witness for 10 points. Wanting those extra points, Tabbes wrote about the origin of the Devil's Number 666. The teacher was very spiritual and would talk about Jesus in every class and even hand out Jesus brochures. She let the students use their phones in the final exam so that their class average would not look bad. Characters *Tabbes *Dad *Teachers *Students *Security guards Trivia *TheOdd1sOut did the voice of Mr. Odd. *The movie DVD cover at 2:10 is Cool Cat Saves the Kids. Category:2017 videos Category:Tabbes videos